


What Poor Pixie Saw

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pixie the house elf is sent by her mistress to follow her master and see what he gets up to when he leaves... poor Pixie sees more than she or the mistress ever bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Poor Pixie Saw

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Oneshot and has a Slash Pairing and Explicit Sex. Do Not Flame. Other warnings are in the tags so please refer to them before reading. Enjoy and thanks for reading!! :D

****

What Poor Pixie Saw by HPFangirl71

The two wizards undressed in the candlelit room. Their clothing fell in a haphazard heap upon the ornate rug of the hotel bedroom. The resemblance of the two men was uncanny; both had the same pointed aristocratic features and the same silvery blonde hair that gleamed in the dim light. Filled with lust and ravenous desire, two sets of identical grey eyes focused solely upon one another. It was why they were completely oblivious to the fact that they were now being watched.

Yes, a large pair of luminous blue eyes that peered out from a tiny wrinkled face was watching the two wizards. Pixie watched in awe as her two masters embraced one another and began kissing as lovers. She watched as the younger master kneeled down in front of his own father and began sucking the man’s cock like a common whore. It took everything in the poor tiny house elf not to cry out in surprised horror. Sent here by her mistress she was to solve the mystery of her master’s secret rendezvous’ but she never expected to see such a sight as this.

Stealthily she had followed the elder man here to unearth his secret. Her mistress had suspected her husband of taking a lover but never would she have suspected that that lover was her very own son. She would be horrified at the scene, which now arose before Pixie’s disbelieving eyes. As the younger man sought to pleasure his father, Master Malfoy’s hands tangled sensually in his son’s hair. The older man’s cock drove in and out of the boy’s mouth as a string of obscene cries left his own lips. Young Master Draco sucked greedily at his own father’s groin as his fingers also plundered his father’s arse with wild abandon. The act was completely animalistic and it was something poor Pixie would never quite be able to forget.

The elf sat and watched, too scared to move from her hidden spot and too horrified by what she was seeing to look away. So she watched silently as her Masters finished with their degrading oral act and then she watched as her beloved Master Lucius crawled upon the large brass bed. He lay back and beckoned his son to join him, the devious smirk adorning his lips making the act all the naughtier. The young boy crawled up the bed and likewise his father’s muscular body. He stalked his father’s body boldly and without hesitation.

The little elf trembled with fear as she watched the boy lift his father’s legs and invade the man’s arse with his own erect cock. She watched him as he pumped passionately into the older man’s body. The two wizards rocked rhythmically together, as their hands caressed each other with wanton abandonment. Their mouths again met in a string of sordid kisses and Pixie could clearly hear the moans and pants of the two men as they pleasured themselves. She heard their whispered words of affection to one another, words that dripped with forbidden incestuous love.

Pixie had come here on a mission, to find out her Master’s mysterious secret but she had discovered so much more. The little house elf had discovered the insanely warped secret of the upper class, the people who were supposedly her superiors…


End file.
